Mandy
- Ages ▾= - 11= - Teen= - ▾= - Young Adult= - Adult= }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Bathing Suit ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - School= - ▾= - Nazi= - Grim Reaper= - ▾= - Underwear ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - ▾= - Bounty Hunter= - Mayor= - ▾= - Bath coat= - Fur coat= }} }} }} }} }} }} | caption = Adult Mandy | alias = The Queen Bitch, Bitch Queen | name = Mandy | origin = The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy | sex = Female | age = 10 (pre-timeskip) 34 (post-timeskip) | species = Human | status = Alive | eyes = Black (originally) Red (Grim Tales) Pinkish/Brownish (after PPGD chapter 7) | hair = Blonde | relatives = Claire (mother) Phillip (father) Grim Reaper (husband) Grim Jr., Manny Phantom (sons) Minimandy, Daniela Phantom (daughters) Jack Skellington (brother-in-law) Sally (sister-in-law) Earl (father-in-law) Miriam (mother-in-law) Granny Grim (grandmother-in-law) Kali (grandaunt-in-law) | friends = Nergal Jr., Dark Danny, Billy, Lord Pain, Gaz, Bubbles, Olga (PPGD friends) | enemies = HIM, Mimi, Boogeyman, Mindy (former) | occupation = School Student, Mayor of Megaville,(former), bounty hunter, Queen of Grim's Empire | residence = Megaville (former) Castle Evergrim, Underworld }} "You pull that stunt on me and you die." -Mandy threatening Dexter at Megaville Beach Resort 'Mandy '''is a main character in the comics having a major role in both Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales From Down Below. She is the wife of Grim and the mother of Grim Jr. and Minimandy (and Daniela and Manny Phantom although they aren't canon characters). She originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Mandy first appeared when she was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and the Dread Dragon out of the classroom. She later becomes friends with Bubbles, She also is friends with Gaz and Olga. She went along with some other kids to the beach where she saw what was going on between Blossom, Dexter and Olga. When they were back at school she explained Bubbles about the love-triangle. The Grim Tales History Before the events of Grim Tales, Mandy lived in Endsville along with her neighbor Billy. On the birthday of Mr. Snuggles, Grim came to take his soul but Billy protested, since he loved him so much. Grim then made a deal to play limbo in Limbo, if he would win he could take all their souls and if Billy and Mandy win he would be under their command. To his surprise he lost from Mandy and thus became their minion. They experienced many adventures until Mandy began suspecting things. She discovered she was immortal and Grim eventually said it to her after Mandy tried to commit suicide. After some time Mandy released Grim so he would be free. Billy died during this time, but Mandy enjoyed from her immortality. Mandy and Grim would meet each other at times and talked. Mandy grew up and became mayor of Megaville. Grim looked Mandy up and proposed her to marry him, and she eventually said yes. They went on honeymoon and later got a child; Grim Jr. through abortion. She later also had an affair with Nergal Jr. which resulted in Minimandy. But through all this time she stayed with Grim. From Down Below Mandy went along with her family to Halloween Town where she introduced uncle Jack Skellington and aunt Sally to her children. She was welcomed by the whole town and attended the party held there. After Grim Jr. left the party he got kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel and got taken to Oogie's Manor where he told the three about his parents history. When Grim discovered Grim Jr. and Minnie were gone they hurried to Oogie's Manor, but were too late. The Demon Reaper invaded the town and she along with Grim, Lord Pain, Nergal Jr., and Dark Danny started to fight it. Nergal also revealed later that Minniemandy actually was the daughter of Mandy and Nergal Jr. What About Mimi? Later at the castle she was showering after having sex with Dark Danny until the alarm went of because there was an intruder. She arrived at the vault after Mimi defeated Pain and Cerberus. There she started to battle with Mimi. Grim came in and gave her Mimi's map and she gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. After Mimi broke down from the memory, she screamed of sadness. The scream shattered the glass for Mandy's items. Mandy became really infuriated from Mimi's action for shattering all of the glass. Mandy removed and sealed Mimi's demonic powers. She was about to throw Mimi into the dungeon, but Grim Junior showed defiance towards his mother. She beats up her son, but Junior still shows defiance. Junior turned into his nergal form. Mandy commented that she was a bit impressed about her son's strength, so she cancelled the fight and told that told him to keep Mimi away from her vault or else she'll add Mimi's head to her collection. Later, Mandy was staring outside watching Dark Danny fly away. Afterbirth A couple years later in Afterbirth she had a minor role. She had bared Manny and Dani already and was raising them now (although Grim was doing most of the work). She told the bad news to Grim Jr. that Minnie had been kidnapped by Boogeyman, but she wouldn't do anything about it. Appearance Mandy has blonde hair that goes up on the ends with a black headband and black eyes (her eyes turn a pinkish/brownish red color after Chapter 7 in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi). In Mandy's standard clothes she wears a short pink dress with a thin white stripe on the bottom. She has a yellow flower with green dot in the middle on her shirt attatched to white bands from her dress and she wears Mary Jane shoes. On school she is seen wearing the standard school uniform in the standard color. During her time of ageing she swaps clothing. First she wears a black overall with pink bands and stripes on the ends, and has her hair down. She later wears a white blouse with black tie and a black skirt, her hair is more wild. When she becomes mayor her eyes turn completely red, she wears a whole black suit and red triangle earings, her hair now has grown very long, but still wears her headband. As an assasin she wears a special suit that is completely black with red bands and belt around it and has a giant gray Grim skull on the middle of it. After marrying Grim she changes her suit again. She wears a black top with a red design in the middle with a red orb. She wears a fitting black bottom. She has two giant red feathers on her top and has black armbands. She also has a long cape attached to her bottom with the same red feathers. During both of the comics, she wore sunglasses and several other outfits like her black shirt with red stripes at the end of the sleeves and shirt with the text; ''Death is my Beach on it with a pink swimsuit under it. And in Grim Tales chapter 6 she only wears a pair of pink panties and a pink bra with a transparant bathcoat. Powers & Abilities Mandy is a very powerful woman, who is very good in hand-on-hand combat also as shown when hurting Billy. However she prefers to use small handguns in battle instead. She is very skilled in using the guns and has used handguns like an Uzi. Because she always is so cold about everything she easily scares the ones around her. Being married to Grim she also is immortal so she can't die. Her cartoon counterpart showed some powerful abilities however. She had superstrength(strong enough tp physically best any foe, monster, or fiend), mind-control(she controlled everyone in the show, except Grim), and her smile had the power to warp reality. It revealed that Mandy is fluent in the language of Nergal. Origin Mandy is more stable, sane, and intelligent unlike Billy. She'll punch or otherwise injure (physically, emotionally, mentally, or any combination of the three) anyone who gets in her way. She is Billy's "best friend" regardless of the awful way she treats him. She is known for rarely smiling; the one occasion on which this happens, it causes reality to fall apart. She orders Grim and Billy to do chores for her, among a slough of other grunt work. She is naturally hostile and cynical, and is shown in one episode to have physical difficulty saying the word "please." Trivia *Mandy is a smoker. *Mandy is the queen of the Underworld, because she married Grim. *Mandy seems to hate everyone (with mild passive behavior towards her children), seen as she also didn't want to save any of her classmates that she went to school with at Megaville Elementary. *Mandy is the only pure human in the Underworld (Drax isn't concidered canon so doesn't count) *Mandy is on Santa's naughty list along with Bell and Buttercup. Gallery Fore this subject's image gallery, see Mandy/Gallery. Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antoganist Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Human Category:Immortal Category:Monarch Category:Main Character Category:School Student Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Grim Tales Character